vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Chronicles:Disciplinary Action
In cases where policy is repeatedly or blatantly broken by users, disciplinary action may be taken against the offending user(s). Wikis are a free-to-edit site, and as such may occasionally suffer from edits that are malicious or blatant vandalism, as well comments in blogs or talk pages that are negative or abusive in nature. Should you encounter any of these yourself, users are encouraged to report the user to an Administrator. When it comes to trolls or abusive users, the victimized user should never try and deal with the problem themselves — the best course of action is to simply ignore the abusive member and report them to an Administrator. Generally, it is a good idea to refrain from responding to trolls and/or abusive messages, and remember that even if you did not start the argument, any negative behavior — even in retaliation — is still accountable and against the rules. Abusive messages sent in response to insults levied at you will result in a warning just the same as if you started the confrontation yourself. Furthermore, trolls enjoy getting reactions from their victims, so responding to them solves nothing and only encourages them, while fighting back against abusive members only causes further disruption/fighting and again solves nothing, but will simply make both parties guilty of bad behavior. Warnings Once an Admin has been notified of such an incident, or if an Admin comes across such behavior on their own, there are a number of actions that can be taken. For example, if the problem in question is a user who is attacking others then the Admin can issue an unofficial warning, which is a warning given on their talk page. Further bad behavior will result in an official warning, which is a tag placed on their user page. See Template:Warning. Blocking Blocking is used by Admins to prevent further disruption to the wiki and its policy-abiding users. Blocks should not be handed out lightly and are typically only used when warnings have been ignored. The first block could be anything from hours or days up to weeks, depending on the severity of the situation which led to the block. If the user is still disruptive after this block expires, further blocks for longer periods can be issued, up to and including an indefinite block. A three strike rule is in place on this wiki, meaning that if someone continues their disruptive behavior after two blocks, then its likely that a third block will be permanent to prevent further disruption to the wiki. While all editors are equal and should be treated as such, there may be cases where an instant block is required. An example would be if a user comes to the wiki solely to vandalize and cause trouble and has no other intent. In such instances, where disruption is both blatant and persistent, an instant block may be justified. This decision is made at the Administrator's discretion. Spambots that create blogs full of spam will also be blocked indefinitely. Category:Policy